fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Hajime Makunouchi
|gender= |birth date= |height=176 cm'linuj.tistory.com': Super Danganronpa Another 2 Character Profiles (Korean) |weight=85 kg |bust=104 cm |blood type=O |specialty=One shot of 3-kilogram protein'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari |hobby=Running a marathon |theme_color= |likes=People who take care of their health |dislikes=People who neglect their health |dominate_hand=Right hand |status=Deceased |affiliation= Void |previous_affiliation= |participated= |execution=Super Makunouching Machine |fates=Executed by Monocrow |family= |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Super Danganronpa Another 2'' |voice actors=Guido Mista (CV. )}} Hajime Makunouchi (마쿠노우치 하지메) is a character featured in the Korean fangame Super Danganronpa Another 2 created by LINUJ. He is known as the Super High School Level Boxer (초고교급 복싱선수 lit. Super High School Level Boxing Athlete). Gallery :�� For more images of Hajime, see Super Danganronpa Another 2/Image Gallery and Hajime Makunouchi/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Hajime is a young man with a muscular complexion, peach red eyes that are covered by a pair of black sunglasses, and somewhat tanned skin. He has short medium-length hair with certain parts tied in place with hair ties including a bit of his fringe and a bit of hair on the back of his head which, when it's tied, resembles a shortish ponytail. When his hair is let down it'll appear much longer than it does in-game, able to cover the back of his neck and reach past his shoulders . He wears a black Japanese male uniform jacket, with white lines signalling where the chest pockets are, a pair of white and red shorts with six red starts on either side as well as a yellow spherical shape and circles on the rightmost side, a champions belt which holds his shorts up, a pair of plain white calf-length socks, and a pair of brown boots with white laces that overlap in certain areas and a white sole. In addition he has decorative bandages that wrap around his lower-arm and onto the palms of his hands. Name Etymology Hajime's name is a brief reference to the anime and manga series Hajime no Ippo and its protagonist, Ippo Makunouchi, who is also a skilled boxer. In Japanese, Hajime's first name uses the kanji 一 (ichi), meaning "one", and is taken from Ippo's first name kanji. It is possibly derived from the verb 始める (hajimeru), which means "to start" or "to initiate (a course of action)". His surname, Makunouchi, consists of the kanji 幕 (maku) meaning "act of play", 之 (no), a homophone for の meaning "of", and 内 (uchi) meaning "house" or "home", but it could also mean "inside" or "within". So, when put altogether, it could mean "to start putting on an act within (oneself)". It is also very likely that Hajime's last name is based on (幕の内弁当), a popular style of Japanese bentō containing rice and portions of fish, meat, and vegetables, which are all healthy foods, explaining its relation to Hajime's apparent obsession with health. Personality He is obsessed with the health of himself and others, and resents those who do not take their health seriously. Later on in the chapter, Hajime's true self is shown. It's shown that he has an twisted personality, maniacally laughing after revealing that he was a member of Void. Moments afterwards, it's shown he was hesitant to kill, only doing so to progress Void's plan. History Early Life Hajime is a boxer who never backs down, even to adult, professional boxers. He has already won numerous titles despite his youth, and plans to take his sport to an even grander stage after graduation. In chapter 6.5 of Danganronpa Another, 5 notes from the members of Void are found that reveal a bit about their past. The first one describes Hajime- "Stomach surgeries… Syringes.. Pain killers…I’m sick of it now. I hate it-hate it-hate it-hate it. I hate being sick. Why should I be the only one? What did I do to deserve this? I hate it-I hate it-I hate it-I hate it" Youtube: Void Notes translations (English) Utsurohima Killing School Trip Hajime was one of the students that would introduce himself to Sora and Yuki, starting his introduction by going through the importance of health. After the introductions concluded, Yuki and Sora would head back to the beach where the latter originally woke up. Sora, deciding that it would be a good idea to meet up and discuss what was going on, would tell Yuki to gather the other students for them to meet up at the Beach. After several minutes, everyone including Hajime would gather themselves at the beach, the group starting to discuss the mysteries of Utsurohima and what they may of been there for. It wasn't long until Setsuka would suggest that the students took a swim in the ocean, which Hajime and several others would agree on it being a good idea. Everyone, excluding Mikado, Kokoro, Yoruko, Sora, Yuki, Emma and Syobai- who had been at the side of the Monocruise prior to the suggestion- would enter the pool, and would remain like this until Yuki, who had said he gave up and would enter the pool moments prior, would take foot into the ocean, which would lead for everyone to fall unconscious. Once awoke, the students who had borrowed swimsuits from the store would discover that they were now in their talent uniforms. Moments of discussing how that had occurred would go on until an anonymous announcement would play, leading everyone to the centre park. In response, Hajime along with the other students would head to the centre park to discover what the meaning of the announcement was about. Monocrow, the teacher of the school trip, would make himself present to the students, where he would announce the beginning of the Utsurohima Killing School Trip, which Hajime and Shinji grew greatly angry at, the pair both threatening Monocrow by saying they'd beat him up. This, however, would be put to a stop by Mikado, who would finally speak after moments of silence. A day or so prior to Setsuka's party announcement Yuri, in front of everyone that was in the dining hall during that moment, would announce that he would let himself be sacrificed in turn for a woman to escape the Killing School Trip. After having heard this, Hajime would begin to plot his plan. Hajime's Plan The next day, Setsuka would bring up the idea of throwing a party - Hajime, Yuki, Sora and Yoruko would all find themselves helping with her idea, Hajime focusing on the drinks. While said drinks had been intended to only be water Hajime, who had put together his plan, would switch the bottles of water with multiple bottles of liquor instead to start his plans. The party would start, multiple people would start to have a few drinks, Kanade discovering that the drinks had in fact been alcohol and not water. Despite this, Hajime would encourage everyone to drink, he himself having some of the watered drinks to give off the image that he had also become drunk to give himself an alibi later on. After the end of the party Hajime would offer to help some of the drunk people back, primarily focusing on Yuri who had been planned to be the first victim by Hajime. He would state that he would take Yuri back to the Monocruise, but would instead direct him to the Bell Tower where he would be injected with anaesthetic, have his Monopad stolen and have a hook pierced through his right calf. Hajime would begin to head back to the Monocruise after completing this task to later meet with Shinji, his jogging partner. Instead he would be faced with a new problem: Yoruko, who had woke up earlier than the rest, had left the Monocruise and would begin to head to the Bell Tower. Using the remaining anaesthetic, Hajime would render Yoruko unconscious, taking her up the Bell Tower. Forced to use his mechanism to lesser the time he was late for, Hajime would remove the hook from Yuri's right calf and would meet up with Shinji to start their jogging. At a point, the former would make up an excuse to leave and head elsewhere. In this time, Hajime would head back to the Bell Tower with him piercing Yuri's left calf with the same hook to finalise his death. Using Yuri's Monopad, he would send an 'In Danger' message to Yuki, who would later meet with Sora. While they had discovered a now conscious Yuri, Hajime would use his rope mechanism to jump down from the tower, which would send Yuri into the bell, through wires and soon down to the ground after Hajime would cut the rope and regrouped with everyone after the Body Discovery Announcement. Fate During the class trial, Hajime is discovered to have murdered Yuri due to three main factors. The first factor would be the conditions needed for the murderer to pull of the murder, them being someone who helped prepare the party, yet also stayed late with a select few. The second one was discovered to be the way the culprit was unharmed from the wall, a feat only one with great amounts of strength could handle. The last factor being facial recognition after Setsuka and others regained some of their memories, describing the killer as blonde and muscular. Soon after the trial concluded, and after getting permission for the revelation, Hajime would reveal himself to be a member of Void, stating that it was his mission to murder someone. After Shinji fell angry at his motives for murdering Yuri, he would charge at him, only for Hajime to punch him in the throat, knocking him unconscious for the remaining time of the trial. Afterwards, Monocrow would scold Hajime for using violence against Shinji, despite his impending fate. Hajime is indifferent to it, claiming it didn't matter because his mission was complete. Shortly following, Mikado would start the boxer's execution, much to Hajime's anger. Hajime would then threaten to expose all of Void's plans, but before he could Monocrow started his execution, Super Makunouching Machine. During which, he would be pummeled to death by Monocrow with an incredibly muscular body, before his body is compacted into a bloodied doll bearing his likeness. After his death, Hajime would awake in "Void Theater", which would take place once in between chapters, as his post-executed self. He would find company in other members of Void, Emma Magorobi and Nikei Yomiuri, also in similar post-executed states. During each Void Theater, Hajime and his fellow Void members would simply have conversations with each other, and on occasion speak to Iroha Nijiue through a special telephone. Talent & Abilities Boxer Due to Hajime's training, it's shown that he has an incredible amount of strength and endurance. This strength is shown to go to great extents, as he could knock Shinji Kasai out cold with a single punch. Additionally, he was able to survive multiple falls from the Bell Tower due to his fitness. Hajime's birthday, December 26th, marks the European holiday . Despite the name, the holiday has nothing to do with boxing as a sport. References Navigation Category:Super Danganronpa Another 2 Characters Category:Killers Category:Executed Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Male